


Waking a Sleeping Bear

by Loverofmostfandoms



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, POV Cullen Rutherford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofmostfandoms/pseuds/Loverofmostfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follows directly after Ser Nugsalot.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waking a Sleeping Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Follows directly after Ser Nugsalot.

Cullen awoke just as the sun was starting to rise over Skyhold and the light drifted into their bedroom.  He had actually slept a whole night, which wasn't surprising as Ari was cuddled up next to him.  He was still amazed that this woman chose to be with him and love him.  An idea popped in to his head as he was not able to give her the proper greeting last night with attention on Ser Nugsalot who had invaded their room. 

He leaned over to his love and began kissing along the back of her neck trying to ease her awake.  Just as he expected she gently swatted him away not even opening her eyes, so he decided to increase his attention. Licking along her pointed ears and giving them a small nibble, hopefully that would get her to at least stir.  Which sadly they did not, so he began to deploy his hands to caress her body under the large tunic.

He felt her body begin to wake up her body raising to his hands.  Whether her body was subconsciously doing it or if she was truly waking up he did not know. 

Now with her stomach exposed from the tunic riding up and the covers being pushed down he thought of the one thing he could get her to wake up and she wasn't going to be happy with him, but he was being very demanding from missing her that long month.  He could be a bit selfish before _he_ had to go back to work this morning. 

He bent down towards her stomach and gave a gentle nibble to see if she was somewhat awake.  With her giving a little hiss he knew she was a little bit awake.  That was all he needed to know before he pursed his lips and blew a raspberry on her stomach very loudly.

"What in the world just happened!? Cullen you better have a good excuse as to why I was startled awake," Ari stated as she realized there was no danger.

"I am demanding attention before my day starts and you are not an easy one to try and wake up seductively," he said while his smile started to hurt his face.

Ari looked around and saw that the sun had just peaked over the battlements, scowling before putting her perfectly messed up head back under the pillow, "Too early!!! Comfy bed is comfy and I don't want to get out of it."

"Who said anything about getting out of bed?" he said slyly as he began again to push up her tunic so he could kiss along her stomach and every inch of her skin that was exposed until he came to her breasts, he took the opportunity to flick his tongue out on the already perked nipple and then blew along it.

Ari moaned a bit, her body betraying her arching towards his mouth, "if you can give me a proper wake up I might consider getting out of bed and starting my day with you," as she peeked her head out from under her pillow. 

"I think I can give you an outstanding wake up my lady, you might not want to get out of bed for hours," as he began to undress her to get better access to his prize for waking the sleeping bear.

"Welcome home my love," he said as he began the work that he was challenged to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet. Just want to keep up with things even when I have a ton of things to do in personal life. Thank you for the kudos everyone.


End file.
